


Now is not the time!

by TheWritingStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Its cute to remember the good times, but not the embarrassing ones.





	Now is not the time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Could you pass me a glue stick?” Adrien asked. Quickly Marinette handed him one.

Together they were working on a history art project for school and the new couple just happened to be partners. They cherished the down time they had due to both of their hectic lives and even though it was school work, they loved their study dates.

They continued to research facts about the Catacombs and Marinette drew stunning images of skulls on the poster.

The teens could hear the two kwamiis giggling, catching up on life with their new holders.

“And then the volcano exploded” Tikki laughed.

Rolling his eyes Plagg just ate another piece of the fresh cheese Marinette made.

“Like I said, it was an accident.” He shrugged.

Marinette and Adrien laughed along with them as Tikki kept reminding them of all the bad things Plagg has done. “Well you created all of it so it was meant to be destroyed at one point.” Plagg scoffed back.

Tikki’s high pitched laugh filled the room and Marinette couldn’t believe how hard she was laughing.

Turning to his girlfriend Adrien smirked. “Remember when you threw me across Pairs?”

“Which time, theres been a lot kitty .” She responded. He thought about it and nodded, “True.”

“What about the time you got hit by Dark Cupid? That was a good one” Plagg chimed in.

Marinette blushed and giggled, recalling that she had in fact kissed him to break the spell.

“Okay okay, so I’m the one who has gotten hit more” Adrien rubbed the back of his head and glared at his kwami.

“Remember when you stole Adreins phone Marinette?” Tikki giggled.

“Really?” Adrien turned and smirked while Marinette blushed embarrassingly as her hands waved in her face.

“Now is not the time to bring that up! W-we have a project to finish.” She stutter out and returned to drawing on the poster board.

“No, no tell me. Tell me all the things she has done Tikki.” Adrien asked. He watched her squirm and knew that she apparently has done some sneaky things.

“No Tikki!” Marinette complained. She didn’t want her boyfriend to know of all the awkward things she had done.

“Now I really wanted to know.” The mischievous gleam in his eye brighten that made her eyes widen. He pulled Marinette into his lap and she leaned against his chest.

Tikki began to tell the tales of the many adventures Marinette went on in order to charm him or ask him out.

“Wow. Aww don’t be embarrassed babe, I’m flattered.” He placed a hand to his heart and batted his eyelashes at her. “Whatever” She grumbled and sank into him more.

“You’re just mad that I haven’t done anything like that. Luckily I haven’t done anything embarrassing or dumb” he smirked and puffed his chest out triumphantly.

She tilted her head and looked at him with a straight face.

“You’re a very good friend.” She simply stated.

His face paled.

Silence.

He felt his heart drop for a split second.

“Oh she got you good.” Plagg laughed.

“Okay now you’re just being mean.” He glared at both of them.

“Aww don’t be embarrassed babe, I’m flattered that you see me as a good friend” mocking him, she brought her hand to his face and kissed him on the cheek.

“There all done.” She stated and showed them the finished board.

“I can’t believe you’re still holding that against me” he said as he nuzzled his embarrassed face into her neck.

“All is fair in love and war” she giggled.


End file.
